


The House that Clyde Built

by paranoidangel



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidangel/pseuds/paranoidangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clyde has a bad day. Spoilers for <em>The Nightmare Man</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The House that Clyde Built

**Author's Note:**

> I chose Christchurch as the college Luke's at on the spurious basis that it was Hogwarts in the Harry Potter films. Beta by hhertzof

From: Clyde Langer  
To: Luke Smith  
Date: 1 November 2011 17.20  
Subject: Phone

Ugh, not a good day. First I was late to school because my alarm didn't go off, then my history homework was due and I completely forgot, and then after school some guy was trying to take over the world by turning all the cats against us. Do you know how many cats there are in Bannerman Road?

We defeated him, of course, but I broke my mobile. That's the third this year! Mum'll kill me. I think I've run out of excuses now.

Clyde

From: Luke Smith  
To: Clyde Langer  
Date: 1 November 2011 18.20  
Subject: Re: Phone

That's awful. I've seen a few cats in Bannerman Road but they all run off when they see me.

What happened to your phone?

Luke

From: Clyde Langer  
To: Luke Smith  
Date: 1 November 2011 18.27  
Subject: Re: Phone

I used it to bounce the beam from some sort of ray gun. Saved my life, but I am so much poorer. I'd get a Saturday job, but too busy saving the world, you know?

The gun was pretty cool, though. I'd send you a picture, but I took it on my phone. I'm drawing it now, it's definitely going in The Silver Bullet.

Clyde

~*~*~*~

From: Clyde Langer  
To: Luke Smith  
Date: 1 November 2011 17.20  
Subject: Phone

Ugh, not a good day. First I was late to school because my alarm didn't go off, then my history homework was due and I completely forgot, and then after school some guy was trying to take over the world by turning all the cats against us. Do you know how many cats there are in Bannerman Road?

We defeated him, of course, but I broke my mobile. That's the third this year! Mum'll kill me. I think I've run out of excuses now.

Clyde

From: Luke Smith  
To: Clyde Langer  
Date: 1 November 2011 18.20  
Subject: Re: Phone

That's awful. I've seen a few cats in Bannerman Road but they all run off when they see me.

What happened to your phone?

Luke

From: Clyde Langer  
To: Luke Smith  
Date: 1 November 2011 18.27  
Subject: Re: Phone

I used it to bounce the beam from some sort of ray gun. Saved my life, but I am so much poorer. I'd get a Saturday job, but too busy saving the world, you know?

The gun was pretty cool, though. I'd send you a picture, but I took it on my phone. I'm drawing it now, it's definitely going in The Silver Bullet.

Clyde

From: Luke Smith  
To: Clyde Langer  
Date: 1 November 2011 18.33  
Subject: Re: Phone

K9's just said you did that yesterday too. I think he might be joking, it's hard to tell with his lack of a sense of humour.

Luke

From: Clyde Langer  
To: Luke Smith  
Date: 1 November 2011 18.45  
Subject: Re: Phone

Of course I didn't break my phone two days in a row. It takes me longer than that to get a new one. We weren't even invaded by aliens yesterday. We spoke to you on Skype and then Sanjay wanted to borrow a Pot Noodle off you.

I've tried teaching K9, but he's really not good with jokes.

Clyde

~*~*~*~

From: Clyde Langer  
To: Luke Smith  
Date: 1 November 2011 17.20  
Subject: Phone

Ugh, not a good day. First I was late to school because my alarm didn't go off, then my history homework was due and I completely forgot, and then after school some guy was trying to take over the world by turning all the cats against us. Do you know how many cats there are in Bannerman Road?

We defeated him, of course, but I broke my mobile. That's the third this year! Mum'll kill me. I think I've run out of excuses now.

Clyde

From: Luke Smith  
To: Clyde Langer  
Date: 1 November 2011 18.20  
Subject: Re: Phone

That's awful. I've seen a few cats in Bannerman Road but they all run off when they see me.

What happened to your phone?

Luke

From: Clyde Langer  
To: Luke Smith  
Date: 1 November 2011 18.27  
Subject: Re: Phone

I used it to bounce the beam from some sort of ray gun. Saved my life, but I am so much poorer. I'd get a Saturday job, but too busy saving the world, you know?

The gun was pretty cool, though. I'd send you a picture, but I took it on my phone. I'm drawing it now, it's definitely going in The Silver Bullet.

Clyde

From: Luke Smith  
To: Clyde Langer  
Date: 1 November 2011 18.33  
Subject: Re: Phone

K9's just said you did that yesterday and the day before. I think he might be joking, it's hard to tell with his lack of a sense of humour.

Luke

From: Clyde Langer  
To: Luke Smith  
Date: 1 November 2011 18.45  
Subject: Re: Phone

Of course I didn't break my phone two days in a row. It takes me longer than that to get a new one. We weren't even invaded by aliens yesterday. We spoke to you on Skype and then Sanjay wanted to borrow a Pot Noodle off you.

I've tried teaching K9, but he's really not good with jokes.

Clyde

From: Luke Smith  
To: Clyde Langer  
Date: 1 November 2011 19.55  
Subject: Re: Phone

K9 says he remembers and it's not a joke, but he also says it's the 3rd November. So I'm not sure if his sense of humour is really strange or something weird is going on that only he can detect. I tried asking Mr Smith and he said it was definitely the 1st.

Luke

~*~*~*~

From: Luke Smith  
To: Clyde Langer  
Date: 1 November 2011 17.15  
Subject: K9

This is going to sound really odd, but K9 says you bounced a beam from a ray gun using your mobile phone and broke it today. I can't tell if he's joking, it's hard to tell with his sense of humour.

I tried calling you, but it goes straight to voice mail.

Luke

From: Clyde Langer  
To: Luke Smith  
Date: 1 November 2011 18.18  
Subject: Re: K9

He's right, I did. I was just going to email you about it when I saw yours. I'd call you but I can't remember your number. How does K9 know about it?

You should know by now he doesn't have a sense of humour. I tried teaching him, goodness knows why I bothered.

Clyde

From: Luke Smith  
To: Clyde Langer  
Date: 1 November 2011 18.24  
Subject: Re: K9

He says we're stuck in a time loop and not to do it when the next loop comes round. If he wasn't K9 I'd say he's gone mad.

Luke

From: Clyde Langer  
To: Luke Smith  
Date: 1 November 2011 18.32  
Subject: Re: K9

I think he is mad. How am I supposed to remember not to break my phone when I don't remember being in a time loop?

Clyde

From: Luke Smith  
To: Clyde Langer  
Date: 1 November 2011 18.40  
Subject: Re: K9

He says he has a plan but won't tell me what it is. Maybe we should just wait and see.

Luke

~*~*~*~

From: Clyde Langer  
To: Luke Smith  
Date: 1 November 2011 18.20  
Subject: Phone

Ugh, not a good day. First I was late to school because my alarm didn't go off and then after school some guy was trying to take over the world by turning all the cats against us. Do you know how many cats there are in Bannerman Road?

We defeated him, of course, but I broke my mobile. That's the third this year! Mum'll kill me. I think I've run out of excuses now.

Clyde

From: Luke Smith  
To: Clyde Langer  
Date: 1 November 2011 17.50  
Subject: Re: Phone

That's awful. I've seen a few cats in Bannerman Road but they all run off when they see me.

What happened to your phone?

Luke

From: Clyde Langer  
To: Luke Smith  
Date: 1 November 2011 18.10  
Subject: Re: Phone

I was going to use it to bounce the beam from some sort of ray gun but it made a really loud, high-pitched sound. We all had to put our hands over our ears, including the guy with the gun. But then it just exploded! Must have been something the alien did.

The gun was pretty cool, though. I'd send you a picture, but I took it on my phone. I'm drawing it now, it's definitely going in The Silver Bullet.

Clyde

~*~*~*~

Mr Smith  
File: Time loop  
Date: 1/11/11  
Notes: That bloody dog. Again.


End file.
